


10/23.

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Family Feels, How Do I Tag, I Don't Know How To Tag This Oneshot, I'm not sorry, JUST THIS, Lance is a good boyfriend, M/M, Will Anything Of Mine Ever Not Be OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: It's Keith's birthday and Lance wants to make it Keith's best one.(So sorry for the lack luster summary, loves, it's been a longgggg day!)





	10/23.

Since he was small, birthday’s were a thing he’d never really looked to with great excitement.

 

They weren’t a big celebration.

 

He didn’t have the party or the friends to celebrate, didn’t even have the parents home with him to wish him well and spoil him rotten with a cake, decorated with his name and presents covered in shiny papers.

 

He didn’t wish for things.

 

He didn’t go to bed the night before, tingling with anticipation.

 

And honestly… whenever classmates or teachers wished him ‘happy birthday’, he didn’t feel too happy… more so embarrassed at the notion that there was something he was missing that was supposed to make it… well… _happy_.

 

He was always filled with a panic that day.

 

The twenty-third of October, always with drawn shoulders, hoping that nobody would remember, because maybe then it’d be easier to cope with the fact that his parents hadn’t remembered, but some odd-spelled kids he’d known for the last few years could.

 

It was sad.

 

But Keith wouldn’t complain.

 

Instead… he would go home, treating that night as if it were the same as any other, the only difference being that he knew that, yes, he was older and that, yes… once again, he was missing out on something.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe it was the difference in age.

 

Maybe it was the fact that after he'd met his best friends in college and the person, he supposed, he wanted to, otherwise, spend the rest of his life with.

 

But after that... birthday wishes weren't so bad.

 

No, he didn't do anything still, rather actually got upset when anyone would try and do something, his boyfriend included.

 

And it wasn't because he wasn't appreciative... and they understood that... they know what has bothered him about his birthday and honestly... they're really understanding and they don't push, even though they push over, like... literally everything else. 

 

But ahhh... not birthday's. 

 

Well. Not his.

 

Their birthday's though.

 

All of their birthday's were spent doing something, each a tradition.

 

For Pidge, they always drove down to San Francisco just so Pidge could go to this one persons house, just to piss them off. (There's more to this, but due to legal reasons, we can't disclose. It's confidential. Needless to say, they all spent at least one night locked up. Shiro picked them out. He was not amused.)

 

On the morning of Hunk's, they drove to this bakery on the east side of town and they'd get their version of his favourite desert, then he'd try and replicate it. They'd try and see which was better. (Keith isn't exactly sure how this is a gift to Hunk, but it made the guys happy.)

 

Shiro was... strange. Shiro just asked they get him a bran muffin that he would proceed to not eat, but would make dad jokes with, but also a coffee. He did drink that though. (Guys. Give me a break. I ran out of things.)

 

But Lance... God, Lance... 

 

Every year, the group would take a road trip back to Lance's hometown, spending his birthday with his 'family', he would say. Because... yeah... he considered Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and Keith all his family. They nestled right in. So while they prepared for the things like dinner, Lance would annoy the ever living fuck out of Keith, which turned into cuddling with Keith on the couch about two years ago. 

 

They had their traditions...

 

And yeah...

 

Sometimes...

 

He was a little jealous.

 

* * *

 

 

And well. 

 

If you ask Keith exactly what this setting was... he'd tell the honest truth.

 

He has no clue.

 

Because the morning of his twenty-fifth birthday, Keith was woken up to the smell of fresh breakfast and a flop on the bed next to him.

 

"Good morning, sunshine." A voice clouded, rousing him just a bit more and oh my God. Why. "Listen. I just your panic set in, right? But like. Listen... I want to do something nice for you today. You're twenty-five... that's a pretty big deal, babe... only five more and then you're like. Coran age."

 

Keith snorted at the Coran comment, ignoring the fact that he is  _way_ past thirty. "Lance... that's really sweet, but..." 

 

He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

 

He had half a thought to believe his boyfriend had planned something like a bar outing or some loud excursion that would make Keith want to actually bang his head against the wall.

 

"Hey... what if it's just me and you..." Keith raised an eyebrow. "And my family."

 

"Oh God..."

 

"Oh my God, do you not like my family." Lance gasped, putting a hand on his chest.

 

Keith glared at him.

 

"Do not make this about you right now, seriously..."

 

"Sorry, sorry. I know you love my family. Everyone does."

 

"Yeah, not to mention that I literally call your abuela more than you do." He narrowed his eyes, giving him a silent warning of: 'Call her more, you ass.'

 

"I feel attacked."

 

"Lance."

 

"Sorry!"

 

"Why are you doing this to me...?"

 

"Being a good boyfriend, who wants you to have a happy birthday celebration with your family and just wants to prove how much I love you? That's because I love you." He said, a cheeky smile appearing on those tanned cheeks and those dimples making Keith's heart clench.

 

Even after nearly two and a half years, this boys smile gets him everytime.

 

"Keith, seriously. If you really don't want to, we don't have to do anything and you and I can just do what we always do. We can just... sit in, order food, watch a movie... maybe... cuddle. Wink wonk." 

 

"You're disgusting."

 

"Tell that to yourself, Mr. 'Lance Must Have Birthday Se-'"

 

"Ok, but can you like actually fuck off!?" He yelled, face going a brighter red than he'd prefer to really ever be. 

 

"Mmm, if I did, I feel like you wouldn't be yelling, because I'd be rig-"

 

"Lance McClain, I swear to God."

 

"Future Keith McClain, it's not nice to swear at the person who cooked you breakfast and wants to give you so much love."

 

"Lance... you really, really didn't have to..."

 

"I mean. I did. Because. You're my boyfriend and this is like. Boyfriend stuff. So. Y'know. I did." He chuckled, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to the birthday boy's cheek, then rolling off of the bed and onto his feet. "Anyways. I... hope it's ok that I asked Hunk to bake you a cake though, because I am hopeless at baking...? And I do know that you said once that one thing you  _did_ wish you could have at least once, was a proper cake. And I want to do that for you."

 

At this point, Keith was no longer responding, nor was he looking at the other man in the room.

 

"Keith...? Are you mad...? Should I not have...? Was that too much? Shit, I'm sorry..."

 

"N-No... it's, um... just... thank you..." Keith had, at some point, pushed his face into the space between their mattress and pillows, nestling the extra fabric from the case as he attempted to hide whatever tears of gratitude may well up.

 

"Anything for the birthday boy." The fond tone of his voice hadn't escaped Keith.

 

And well... from then on, maybe celebrating just a little wasn't so bad.

 


End file.
